Looking at the world
by Nekocin
Summary: [one shot crack, OishiEiji] Oishi's fish look at the world outside the fish tank, following Oishi's moves. Warnings: Fish PoV, weirdness.


**Looking at the world...  
Author:** Nekocin  
**Genres:** General some slight humor?  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Warnings:** Silly story, possible OoC, possible cliché, OC-fishes, ** weird **  
**Pairings:** Light OishiKikumaru  
**Rated:** G --> PG  
**Additional notes: ** Hints of shounen ai, weird idea, Fish PoV ** :sweatdrop:**  
**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi-sensei. He's the genius behind the scenes. I'm just borrowing his characters for this story. Of course I'll bring them back in one peace with everything attached and all... ** :smirks:**  
**Author's notes:** ** :laughs nervously:** This is a weird piece. And I or rather the fish PoV will refer to Oishi as "Keeper". Just one of those strange things... and oh, the story is split up in various 'scenes' in chronological order, mind you.

* * *

**Scene I  
**  
Our keeper is stressing. He's walking up and down in his room, looking distressed as he talks to himself. "What if I'm not going to make it?" "What if I do something stupid?"- are snippets of his mumbling.  
  
I look at Blue Stripes in question. He gives me an equally questionable look.  
Great!  
  
I don't know what our keeper is worrying himself to death about. I continue minding my own business, swimming around and looking at the water surface for more of those delicious descending snacks.  
  
"Syuichirou-kun! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your tennis matches!" Our keeper's mother has called out from outside.  
  
"Hai!" Our keeper instantly shoulders his weird black bag and rushes out of the room.  
  
Tennis matches, huh? Che, why are humans so complicated and so active, when you can swim all day in the water doing nothing stressing at all like us fishes?

* * *

**Scene II  
**  
"I'm sorry I've forgotten to feed you last night. I've been very tired after the games" Our keeper looks apologetically at us.  
  
He better be! It's just wrong to forget about us just like that. It's evil to forget about feeding us. Hmph.  
  
Lots of beautiful, shimmering delicates come down floating towards us. _Wa_, I nip on the nearest snack. Okay, we forgive you.  
  
"I've had a wonderful day yesterday" Our keeper lays his chin on his folded arms in front of our tank. His sea-weed-colored eyes look unusually bright with that strange human twinkle to emphasize them.  
  
"I've made it to the team along with Tezuka!"  
  
I stare back at him, at his smile. Team? Tezuka? Wha-?  
Wait, is this about that _ -tenisu majiz-_ from yesterday?  
  
"I'm glad you're happy for me"  
  
Huh? Oh. _Oh_, okay whatever you say, keeper. Wait- why's he talking to us as if we can speak human language?  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Our keeper's mother has called out from outside, again.  
  
"Hai!" Our keeper pushes himself up, walks out of his room and closes the door behind him.  
  
So what's so great about making to the team with Tezuka?

* * *

**Scene III  
**  
Blue Stripes and Tiger Kitty are staring contently at each other. They're both staring at each other and floating carelessly at fin's length. What is it with those two?  
  
I look over at Red Fin in question... Never mind. Molly is busy with him. Ugh! What's with the...  
  
_BAM!_ The door's slammed open.  
  
_Keeper's home! Keeper's home! Keeper's home!  
_  
"Syuichirou-kun, do you want me to help you with those?"  
  
"No, thank you, 'kaa-san. I manage..." Keeper says breathlessly.  
  
I stop cheering. Keeper doesn't sound healthy, in a matter of fact... _ oh my Lord of Perfect Fins! _  
  
Keeper has lost a part of his body! What happened? Why is the missing part of his body covered with strange-shaped red boxes with colorful weeds hanging down?  
  
Our keeper dumps the strange-shaped red boxes on the floor.  
  
...  
  
_Phew._ He didn't lose a part of his body. _Hehehe_. Now what is it with those boxes?  
  
Keeper sighs and his face is all red.  
"Why does it have to be me?" he mutters.  
  
What? What is he talking about?  
  
"From Kagami Saeka... Anonymous... Anonymous ... Yanagi Rika..." he sighs, continuing to read the boxes one after another.  
  
What's going on? I look at the human calendar; 14th day of the 2nd month...

* * *

**Scene IV  
**  
"Unya Oishi, are they yours, nya?" Someone's voice drones through the water surface.  
  
I blearily open my eyes. What's with the loud voice?  
  
"Kikumaru-san! Don't open the lid just like that. You're disturbing their sleep"  
  
"Really? How can you tell, nya? Look nya! This one is awake! It's so cute-"  
  
I find someone's finger thumbing the glass in front of me, pointing at me. Who's this person?  
  
"-and pretty blue, and small, nya" the stranger continues commenting out loud. My keeper chuckles, shakes his head in disbelief and pries the stranger away from our home.  
  
"We should be working on our project right now, Kikumaru-san"  
  
The stranger, Kikumaru, pouts, but grins afterwards.  
  
"Now I like Oishi!"  
  
I blink.  
  
Our keeper blinks.  
  
"Now where shall we begin, nya?" Kikumaru goes on his haunches and drops his bag, which suspiciously resembles our keeper's black bag.  
Whoever this person is, he's disrupted my much-needed sleep after my break up with Star Clamp _ sob sob_  
  
_Why? Why Star Clamp? Why did you want to break up with me? Why?  
_  
I pathetically swim towards the glass, which separates my world from our keeper's world and wish for a good Fish Sleep. _ sob sob_

* * *

**Scene V  
**  
Our keeper's room looks so gloomy. The curtains aren't drawn yet and keeper's still in bed. I wonder what's up.  
  
Our keeper groans as if in pain and clumsily drops out of his bed, entangled in his sheets. He moans softly as he clutches his head.  
  
What's wrong with Keeper?  
  
"Oishi, nya!" Someone burst into the room, but stops in his steps. His smile disappears as he stares in disbelief at our fallen Keeper, whose face has turned red now.  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Oishi?" Kikumaru helps our keeper sit on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here, Eiji?" Yeah, what's he doing here?  
Kikumaru smiles and winks playfully at out keeper.  
  
"I've come to punish you for not coming to school today, nya"  
  
"School?!" Our keeper immediately panics, takes one quick look at the clock and groans. "I've missed school" He dejectedly lies down on his bed.  
  
"Don't worry, nya! One of your fans in your class has written down notes and homework for you, n-" Kikumaru abruptly stops and stares down at our keeper, seriously. He touches our keeper's forehead. "You've a cold, Oishi. Why haven't I noticed it, nya?"  
  
An immediate, playful grin appears. "Don't worry about anything, Oishi nya! Doctor Kikumaru's right here!"  
  
I blink at Kikumaru; he's playful and childish, I wonder why our keeper's hanging out with him. And I wonder why the scene in front of me is so fascinating.  
Maybe because it's not my every day that I get a mental image of our Keeper being tended by Doctor Kikumaru, wearing... a human girl's white outfit.  
  
_GAH! What kind of mental image is that?_

* * *

**Scene VI  
**  
It's a fact now. Yes, it's a fact now. It's a fact that seeing our keeper studying with Kikumaru is just so... _**-human-**_.  
  
What's with explaining the lessons all over again when the listener doesn't look like he's paying attention?  
And what's with the cautious, shy looks they send each other when the other isn't looking?  
So _**-human-**_, couldn't they just get it over with?  
  
...  
  
I shouldn't be criticizing them. I'm just in a bad mood. Star Clamp still hasn't told me why she's wanted to break up. I guess I'm just jealous because Keeper liking Kikumaru and vice versa.  
  
_I'm just jealous...  
_  
_sob sob_

* * *

**Scene VII  
**  
...  
  
I blink  
  
...  
  
I blink again  
  
...  
  
This is perhaps one of the disturbing scenes we fishes have ever witnessed. As usual Kikumaru has come to study with our Keeper. One thing leads to another; I think it's their conversation and body language, which lead to this... this _**-scene-**_.  
  
I don't know how to explain it...  
  
_Ack! Our home! Watch it!_ You don't have to push him against our home and give us a full view of...  
  
_AAAAAAAH!!!! Ack! NO!  
_  
I immediately hide under the white sand, for cover of course.  
  
This is how life is, looking at the world through a fish tank's eyes.  
  
_Bleh!_ Why are they making such a great deal with _-that-_ one kiss after the confession?  
  
**OWARI  
**  
**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
...  
I told you it's weird. I'm surprised you've come this far... it's senseless and pointless, I know. And I believe you must have read this story with raised eyebrows. Oh well, this idea has been in my mind, nagging me, for months.  
  
And if anyone has gotten in the last scene, it's just a 'kissing' scene the fish has witnessed. ** :sweatdrops:** Make that a 'heavy kissing' scene. **:sweatdrops while blushing: **And please don't mind the fish's intelligence **:sweatdrops:  
**  
**:Smiley face: cin**


End file.
